fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Akiko Chimore
|previous affiliation = Chimore Empire Amour|mark location = Left Thigh|occupation = Mage|team = Chimore Trio|partner = Kuuro Chimore Misa Chimore|base of operations = Sabertooth Royal Chimore Empire (Formerly)|previous team = Royals Team Sabertooth (Reserved Member)|status = Alive|relatives = Unnamed Parents (deceased) Kuuro Chimore (Older Brother) Misa Chimore (Older Sister) Ace (Cousin) Aku Chimore (Younger Sister; deceased)|magic = Glass Break|weapons = Et Ignis Vitro|image gallery = yes|age = 16}} Akiko Chimore '(チモーレ・アキコ ''Chimōre Akiko) is a mage of Sabertooth wherein she is a member of the '''Chimore Trio along with her siblings. She was the princess of Chimore Empire. Reina Cristallo (レイナクリスタッロ Reina Kurisutarro) was the identity of Akiko as she was hiding herself from others after running away from Chimore Empire. She had joined Sabertooth as Reina her real self was soon exposed by Misa Chimore. Appearance Akiko is a buxom and has a curvaceous body. She has natural messy and long royal blue hair and teal-like eyes. She shows a pale skin color and is quite slender. Her first appearance in the Grand Magic Games, as Reina, she had a black eye patch covering her unnatural ruby right eye and had her hair colored into a snowy white. Her grey Sabertooth mark is located on her left thigh. Akiko has her nails painted black, but sometimes shows a different color such as blue, pink, purple, etc. She sports a turtle neck black long sleeved and black leggings along with combat boots. Her face is soft in shape and possesses natural sharp canine teeth. Akiko has thin eyebrows and has a slanted small scar above her left eye. She resembles her unnamed mother who (according to her) has similar messy royal blue hair and teal eyes. Personality Akiko is a very energetic girl who has a great sense of humor. She loves having to be around people and socializes a lot. Akiko also shows sympathy around others. She doesn't like hurting people except if they hurt her friends. Akiko is generally a friendly being and dislikes getting called 'Princess' for being a Chimore. She is very unpredictable and is full of surprises. Akiko is very private and dislikes sharing her personal life with someone. In short, she has trust issues and will take a while for her to trust someone. Akiko can also be quite stubborn. Akiko is really bright, cheerful and innocent. She doesn't known anything about love and knows a little less about adult things. Akiko prefers to live her life as a child and have a peaceful aura around her. History As a child, Akiko was taught to be responsible and be selfish of things. She was taught to only think about herself and not others. However, that turned all the way around. She disliked being a royal and would rather live a peaceful life without pretty dresses and money. When she was young, she had always wanted to become a powerful wizard who saves the world. Magic and Abilities Glass (ガラス Garasu): Allows her to manipulate glass. She has great control of her magic and she is able to summon glass shards and has the ability to shape it into different things. * Glass: Shard Attack (ガラス：シャードアタック Garasu: Shādo Atakku): Akiko summons a bunch of glass shards and aims it towards the target. As she shoots the glass shards, the opponent can suffer cuts/injuries caused by Akiko. * Glass Garden (ガラスガーデン Garasu Gāden): Akiko creates a massive flower garden filled with sharp thorns made with glass. It can be destructible or indestructible depending on her energy. * Glass: Lance (ガラス：ランス Garasu : Ransu): Akiko summons glass shards and shapes it into lances as she aims it towards the opponent, injuring them. * Glass: Shield (ガラス：シールド Garasu: Shīrudo): Akiko summons glass shards and creates an indestructible strong shield made from glass. * Glass Cannon (ガラス大砲 Garasu Taihō): Akiko creates a cannon made out of glass it shoots glass shards that can injure an opponent. Break '(ブレーク ''Burēku): Break is a magic that allows Akiko to break an object, organs of a person or even their bones by touching it with all five fingers. Equipment * '''Et Ignis Vitro (' fire and glass '): A sword that is made out of flammable strong glass and can be set in fire in order to make it stronger. It was given to her by Ace. Trivia * She was originally going to have the last name "Yanaihara." * She has a high pain tolerance. * She dislikes having to do job requests. * Akiko was originally going to be a member of Blue Pegasus. * She has high stamina.